La Última Experiencia
by Radika Sundari
Summary: Afrodita, Shura y Death Mask cuentan la historia que tuvieron que atravesar antes de su primera muerte.
1. 1

Resumen: Reto 30 Dinner 3. Afrodita Shura y Death Mask cuentan la historia que tuvieron que atravesar antes de su primera muerte.

Clasificación: R

Advertencias: OoC ligero, Lime

Tipo: Yaoi, Romance

Pareja Principal: Shura x Death x Afrodita

Personajes Secundarios: Saga, Shion

Declaración: Ss no me pertenece. Historia sin fines de lucro.

01– Amargo – 148 palabras – PoV Afrodita

Hoy es el día más amargo de mi vida.

¿Qué puede hacer un hombre cuando se da cuenta de que su vida ha llegado al final? ¿Suplicar piedad? ¿Inflamarse de ira? ¿Maldecir al destino, a los dioses, al mundo entero? No tengo fuerzas para nada de eso. No tengo energía para nada, ni deseos de nada.

Este día es el último día. Está bien así. No me queda nada para vivir, porque ellos murieron hoy.

Once horas. Todo lo que he amado en este mundo ha desaparecido en el transcurso de once horas. Y en la doceava será mi turno. Respiro el aire frío, el aroma de las rosas. Odio la muerte, siempre la he odiado; sin embargo hoy encierra una cierta esperanza, la de volverlos a ver, aquellos dos hombres que son todo para mí, aquellos que murieron hoy. Death Mask, Shura… pronto me reuniré con ustedes.


	2. 2-4

**Advertencias: v** iolencia, maltrato infantil. Tres drabbles.

2 – Aroma

Mi primer recuerdo es el aroma del mar, y la turbulencia de las olas sobre el barco. No recuerdo al hombre que me arrancó de mi hogar y tampoco recuerdo el hogar en sí, sé que existió, que lo tuve, pero sólo porque durante todo el viaje lloramos por ello. Cincuenta niños, más o menos, en aquel único viaje; toda una generación robada para un propósito que nadie nos explicó, en un destino que –para la mayoría– sería morir.

No recuerdo haberlos visto en aquel viaje, pero sé que estaban allí porque desde el principio estábamos predestinados. Aunque nos hubiéramos visto no habríamos podido hablar, todos teníamos lenguas distintas, habríamos tenido tanto miedo entre nosotros como lo teníamos a los marineros.

Pero cuando crecimos y aprendimos el griego hablamos muchas veces de aquel viaje, del hambre, del sol, las olas y el aroma a mar.

3 – Noche

Las primeras noches no pude dormir, estaba aterrado. Durante el día nos hacían correr bajo el ardiente sol durante horas, sin darnos agua ni alimento. Había otros dos niños suecos con los que había podido hablar un poco, la deshidratación los mató antes de la tercera jornada.

Nos alojaban a todos en una desvencijada cabaña de madera, donde dormíamos apilados sobre el suelo, muertos de calor y de incomodidad. Conforme nuestro número fue mermando el sitio se hizo más cómodo, pero yo tenía más miedo. Nos tiraban el desayuno como si fuésemos perros, arrojando hogazas de pan duro desde la puerta, cada uno podía comer sólo lo que atrapaba.

Fue entonces cuando los vi de verdad, cando me fijé en ellos. El niño moreno de cabello negro que lanzaba codazos y mordidas para hacerse con más trozos rancios de aquellos mendrugos y el valiente español que se empeñaba en arrebatarle su pequeño tesoro para repartirlo entre los más débiles.

A pesar de lo horrible de aquellos recuerdos, es algo que me hace sonreír. Eran tan diferentes, tan contrapuestos, y yo… yo era un cobarde, cogía un trozo cualquiera y me apresuraba a comerlo, sabiendo que solo estaría seguro en mi estómago. No luchaba contra los otros niños ni me preocupaba por ellos. Sentía el deseo de imitar a uno de esos dos, tan fuertes y tan resaltantes, pero no me acababa de decidir por ninguno.

4 – Mirada

Las siguientes semanas fueron más de lo mismo, un desayuno frugal sobre el suelo de la cabaña, correr todo el día, caer agotados a la noche. Una y otra vez repetíamos lo mismo y cada vez éramos menos. Yo no podía dejar de mirar aquellos dos, fuertes a su manera. De vez en cuando los imitaba, arrancando un pan para después compartirlo, pero nunca me sentía demasiado orgulloso de mis pobres intentos de ser fuerte.

Finalmente llegó el día en que nos sacaron de allí, ya para entonces teníamos los pies tan endurecidos que podíamos caminar durante horas sin sentir nada, nos llevaron a una fortificación de madera donde al menos había literas de cemento donde dormir y comenzaron a enseñarnos el idioma. Por cada palabra que decíamos correctamente nos daban un trozo de pan o de queso y la competencia siguió tan aguerrida como antes. Por primera vez me encontré peleando por la comida, aprendía rápido y acaparaba una buena parte de los víveres.

Shura se aproximó entonces a mí, incitándome a compartirlos; Death se acercó también, queriendo robármelos. Esa fue la primera pelea entre nosotros; recuerdo que terminé con los labios rotos y un ojo hinchado. Es uno de mis recuerdos más preciados.


	3. 5-7

**Advertencias: v** iolencia, maltrato infantil y animal. Tres drabbles.

5 - Grito

Death Mask no podía con el idioma, a mí me parecía bastante absurdo, creía que el italiano tenía por fuerza que parecerse al griego, porque en mi ignorante mente infantil sonaban a lo mismo. Sin embargo conforme pasaban los días, él seguía sin a prender y se iba debilitando por la falta de comida, ya no tenía fuerzas siquiera para arrebatarles a los demás un bocado. Llevado por un interés extraño y autónomo me le acerqué y le di un trozo de pan. Se lo tragó de inmediato, pero luego comenzó a gritarme, a insultarme en su lengua natal.

Yo le contesté en sueco primero y después en griego, para burlarme. Cuando se dio cuenta trató de golpearme de nuevo y Shura intervino. Habló en español y no me enteré de nada, pero algo en su postura me hizo sentir ofendido: yo podía defenderme solo, no necesitaba un protector. Lo ataqué. Death Mask comenzó a reír, burlándose y lo golpeé también a él. Creo que ambos me respetaron más después de ese día.

6 – Unión

Fingiendo resistirse a cada paso, Death Mask aceptó que le enseñara el griego. En aquellos primeros días no se llamaba así, ni yo tampoco me llamaba Afrodita, sin embargo nuestros nombres fueron solo una de las muchas cosas que debimos dejar atrás.

Shura se unía a nosotros cada vez que le era posible, en parte para vigilarnos y en parte para no estar solo. Como unidad éramos invencibles, y sencillamente llamábamos 'tú' a aquel con quien hablábamos y 'él' para el que faltara. No nos interesaba nadie más aparte de nosotros tres; creo que eso fue lo que nos mantuvo con vida.

7 – Mascota

Durante unos meses nuestras vidas se redujeron a obedecer. Si ellos querían que corriéramos, que levantáramos piedras, que aprendiéramos idiomas o cualquier otra cosa, lo hacíamos. Sin darnos cuenta nos estábamos volviendo fuertes, agresivos, instruidos. Cuando los niños dejaron de morir comenzaron a alimentarnos mejor, incluso nos cambiaron los harapos por ropas viejas, en mejor estado. Seguíamos durmiendo sobre camas de cemento y viviendo hacinados en una cabaña, pero ya no teníamos tanto miedo.

Un día Death Mask vio un gato y le lanzó una piedra. La pequeña bestia trató de correr, pero no pudo, el golpe le había roto una de las patas traseras. Gruñía y bufaba, retorciéndose de dolor. Al principio lo encontré divertido, luego me dieron ganas de llorar.

Shura empujó al italiano con fuerza y coraje y trató de acercarse al animalito, el gato le respondió con fieros arañazos y unos ojos casi totalmente blancos, debido al pánico. Él termino por quitarse la gruesa túnica de lana que vestía para poder arroparlo y llevarlo adentro. Le ayudé a sujetar la patita rota con un par de ramas no muy rectas y creímos que podría sobrevivir, que podríamos conservarlo. Era muy ingenuo en aquellos días.


	4. 8-11

**Advertencias: v** iolencia, maltrato infantil y animal. Cuatro drabbles.

8 – Frío – 246 palabras

Durante la noche los otros niños se movieron, yo estaba dormido sobre el cuerpo del gato, manteniéndolo envuelto entre la túnica de Shura para que no se escapara. Los otros querían verlo también, tocarlo. Se los hubiera permitido si lo hubieran dicho, pero ellos creyeron que sería mejor hacerlo por la fuerza.

Un montón de manos sobre mi cuero me despertaron, fue rápido, me sacaron de la cama y me obligaron a callar. El líder de aquella pandilla descubrió al animal de forma ruda, pero aquella criatura estaba herida y asustada, le respondió con un salto instintivo y se le prensó a la cara, enterrándole fieramente las garras en los ojos. Hubo un coro de gritos asustados cuando la sangre comenzó a escurrir. Shura y Death Mask acudieron y trataron de recuperar al gato, pero los otros niños estaban aterrados y estaban golpeando el pequeño cuerpo.

Para cuando la refriega terminó la sangre ya estaba fría, había más huesos rotos en aquella criatura que antes y no se movía. El chico que había empezado todo eso estaba en el suelo, llorando de dolor. No sé qué fue lo que me impulsó a moverme, la sed de venganza, supongo. Le di una patada en el costado, otra en la cara cuando cayó. Shura intentó detenerme, pero Death Mask lo inmovilizó. Seguí pateando, una y otra vez, porque la sangre del chico estaba tibia y la del gato yacía fría.

Fue la primera vez que maté a alguien.

.

9 – Fantasía – 191 palabras

Al final fue el mismo Death Mask quien me detuvo, Shura estaba vomitando en el rincón. Los gritos habían cesado y ahora sólo se escuchaban un par de llantos, un par de niños salieron corriendo de la cabaña. Por un momento tuve la fantasía de que flotaba en medio de aquel cuarto, como alejado de todo. Cuando los guardias me cogieron del cuello la fantasía se rompió.

Shura trató de detenerlos y fue dejado inconsciente de un solo golpe. Death Mask dijo que todo había sido un accidente y le soltaron un golpe con una lanza que le abrió una herida en la sien. Fui arrastrado afuera y creí que me matarían, pero no fue así. Me azotaron con varas de cardo, hasta hacerme sangrar la espalda, luego me ordenaron arrastrar el cuerpo hacia la zona de las tumbas, echarlo a la fosa común y luego tirarle encima dos palazos de cal. Cuando todo acabó estaba delirando por el dolor y la pérdida de sangre. Mis dos amigos me arrastraron de vuelta a la cabaña, me cuidaron y alimentaron. Me salvaron la vida, pero no podían hacer nada por mi alma.

.

10 – Campo – 166 palabras

Obedecía por inercia, por costumbre, hablaba poco, excepto cuando me lo ordenaban. No me entendía a mí mismo, ¿era yo un monstruo? Recordaba el cuerpo de aquel niño sin emoción, en cambio, pensar en el gatito me hacía llorar.

Fue Shura quien decidió que ya era bastante. Aquella mañana debíamos ayudar con la construcción de las cabañas, acarreando material, pero él decidió que no lo haríamos, que iríamos de paseo al campo. Era una idea ingenua, un poco estúpida, allí no había ningún campo, sólo tierra árida y seca. Aún así, él insistió, estuvo guardando comida por tres días y al final me arrastró lejos del área de cabañas antes de que amaneciera. A Death Mask no lo había invitado, pero él no lo necesitaba, nos siguió de todas maneras.

Llegamos a un área apartada y escondida, donde comimos despacio y nos divertimos encontrándole formas a las nubes. Los guardias nos encontraron antes del medio día y si bien nos azotaron hasta cansarse, valió la pena.

.

11 – Añoranza – 152 palabras

Poco después nos separaron, habían traído otros grupos de niños y aunque la mayoría habían muerto tenían suficientes elementos para comenzar con la siguiente fase del entrenamiento. Nos separaron de acuerdo con las fechas en las que habíamos nacido y nos entregaron en pequeños grupos en manos de unos ancianos hoscos y terribles; en ese momento no lo sabía, pero eran Santos de Plata, debían entrenar a una nueva generación antes de retirarse y estaban furiosos.

Fue una época llena de dolor, había azotes todos los días y comenzamos a pelear entre nosotros. Yo solamente sentía añoranza, Shura y Death Mask estaban bajo la tutela de otras personas y los momentos en que podíamos vernos eran tan pocos como apreciados. En esas ocasiones nos mostrábamos la mejor forma de encajar un golpe, o alguna llave recién aprendida. Compartiendo el conocimiento entre los tres nos volvimos fuertes y una vez más, logramos sobrevivir.


	5. 12-14

**12 – Equivocación**

Ser aprendiz fue una época larga y cansada. Shura lo pasó algo mejor, su maestro era un hombre accesible al que agradaba, de vez en cuando solía darle algunos premios que él compartía con nosotros. Death Mask estaba un tanto resentido, porque su propio amo era especialmente cruel, lo castigaba sin razón alguna, podía estar realizando cualquier ejercicio y el viejo le lanzaba un azote por no hacerlo de la forma correcta o con la suficiente rapidez. Yo de nuevo me vi en un punto intermedio, el santo que se encargaba de mí me castigaba a la menor equivocación, pero jamás me golpeó sin razón.

Aquel fue un año muy largo para los tres y lo más curioso era que seguíamos sin saber qué hacíamos allí. Nadie nos explicaba nada, nosotros mismos ya habíamos dejado de preguntar, la realidad del día a día lo era todo y sobrevivir se convirtió en nuestra única ambición.

 **13 – Zurdo**

A pesar de todo, también tengo buenos recuerdos de aquella época, como cuando tratamos de enseñarle a escribir a Death Mask y nos dimos cuenta de que no podía hacerlo porque era zurdo y su maestro se empeñaba en que utilizara la mano derecha. O el par de veces que nos escapamos de los entrenamiento solitarios para poder pasar un rato los tres juntos, en esas ocasiones Shura nos llevaba aquellos pequeños premios que recibía y los compartía con nosotros; en aquel entonces una naranja, una botella de refresco o un poco de chocolate parecían los mayores tesoros del mundo.

Éramos prisioneros, vivíamos como esclavos y nuestra vida siempre estaba en peligro, pero también éramos niños y no nos dábamos cuenta del todo y eso ayudó. Eso nos hizo superar todas las pruebas, todos los obstáculos. Yo resistía el día a día porque sabía que habría algún momento en el que podría escaparme para ir a ver a mis dos amigos, ellos eran todo lo que necesitaba.

 **14 – Nubes**

Otro recuerdo agradable es el de las nubes. Siempre mirábamos hacia arriba tratando de encontrarles forma y cuando nos reuníamos hablábamos, para ver si, por casualidad, habíamos encontrado la misma.

Tengo que confesar que mentí un par de veces, porque las formas que Death Mask encontraba eran francamente extrañas, formas de cosas que yo ni siquiera conocía, como pasta de rizoto o canelones, ¿qué forma tiene eso?, sigo sin saberlo.

Shura en cambio solía ver animales, siempre animales, principalmente conejos. Creo que eso se debía a que era su comida favorita. Soñaba con cazar un conejo en las laderas del santuario y mostrarnos lo bien que sabía. No se hizo realidad en aquella época, los días que teníamos carne era de cabra, algunas veces de vaca y mucho pescado. Hablamos de huir un par de veces, yo bromeaba diciendo que no quería irme debido a lo buena que estaba la carne, y realmente yo adoraba el pescado.


	6. 15-16

**15 – Pantalón**

Justo cuando dominábamos la rutina, todo cambió otra vez. Fuimos juntados y barajeados de nuevo y alojados en cuartos individuales. Aquello era un lujo, una cama con colchón de paja, un pequeño escritorio para el estudio y una letrina. Nos sentíamos como si hubiéramos ganado el paraíso. Especialmente nosotros tres, porque volvíamos a estar juntos.

En ese entonces no me di cuenta, pero nos habían separado de acuerdo a las capacidades de nuestros cosmos, de mi antiguo grupo era el único que había ido allí, y ya desde entonces estaba destinado a convertirme en el Caballero de Piscis, si alguien me lo hubiera dicho me habría dado risa, los Caballeros de Oro eran como dioses para nosotros, intocables, casi inimaginables. Pensar en volverse uno era como pensar en volverse una gaviota para escapar volando.

A nosotros tres comenzó a entrenarnos un sujeto de lo más raro. La primera vez que lo vimos nos obligaron a inclinarnos hasta tocar el suelo con la frente, debíamos actuar con prudencia y sumo respeto, bajo riesgo de extermino, o eso nos dijeron. El hombre era altísimo, llevaba un casco de formas monstruosas sobre una túnica pesada y ancha que me hizo preguntarme si debajo llevaría pantalones.

Su instrucción fue reveladora y terrible, fue hasta entonces que nos explicaron para qué era todo eso, quién era la diosa, quiénes éramos nosotros… Death Mask estaba encantado, era especial, era un elegido, la idea le fascinaba. Shura creyó que su vida cobraba sentido, siempre el defensor de la justicia, ahora podría llevar la justicia a todo el mundo. ¿Y yo?, yo no pensaba nada de eso, sólo me preguntaba cómo sería el poder en mis manos, cómo se manifestaría, me imaginé una espada, una lanza… en ese momento lo que menos me iba a imaginar eran rosas.

 **16 – Caja**

El siguiente golpe de realidad que nos dieron fue conocer las armaduras. Un día el viejo patriarca llegó con tres cajas doradas flotando tras él. Nosotros estábamos mudos de la impresión, ¡estaban volando!, cuando nos explicó qué eran nos quedamos un poco aturullados. Aquello era nuestro destino, presumiblemente. Yo no creía estar listo para eso. Observé una cruda ambición en la cara de Shura, jamás lo había visto así, tan lleno de deseo. Death Mask por el contrario, estaba desconfiado, jamás tuvo una buena relación con su armadura y ahora que ha muerto puedo entender que presentía que iba a traicionarlo.

Yo sentí miedo de la armadura de Cáncer, sus aristas tan duras, su forma tan similar a la de un insecto, me pareció una figura cruel y repulsiva. La de Shura en cambio era armoniosa, redondeada, ancha; era una figura de puro poder. La mía en cambio… me incomodaron un poco las aparentes aletas, entendía que Piscis fuera un pez, pero a mí me gustaba comerme los peces, no vestirlos.

En aquel primer encuentro no se nos permitió tocarlas, y no pude entender hasta que punto llegaría a amar mi armadura, ni hasta que punto llegaríamos a pertenecerles.


	7. 17-18

**17 – Secreto – 321 palabras**

Cuando cumplí doce años las cosas se complicaron para mí. Hasta entonces había compartido todo lo que vivía y poseía con ellos dos y de pronto tenía que guardar un secreto. Si pienso en aquellos días, no sé qué incitó aquella inusitada timidez en mí, supongo que fue parte de entrar en la adolescencia; pero me encontré incapaz de consultarlos acerca de los cambios que notaba en mi cuerpo y de los sueños nocturnos y los húmedos despertares.

De pronto me avergonzaba de la idea de desnudarme ante ellos, de verlos o que ellos me vieran a mí. A veces, aunque el maestro estuviera ausente yo prefería estar solo en lugar de ir a buscarlos. Había una revolución en mi cuerpo y mi mente y no sabía que ellos estaban pasando por lo mismo; en ese sentido no habíamos recibido educación alguna.

Ellos tuvieron que verse a solas, descubrieron que si yo no estaba allí no se sentían muy cómodos el uno con el otro, eran demasiado distintos. Yo era el eje en el que ambos podían hacer ángulo para encontrarse; los días que pasaron ellos dos solos se aburrían o peleaban. Hartos, finalmente fueron a buscarme.

Insistieron de mil maneras para obligarme a que les contara mi secreto, era tan vergonzoso que no quería y sin embargo la insistencia dio resultado. Extrañamente abochornado les expliqué lo que me sucedía, Death Mask rompió a reír, a él esas cosas no le preocupaban, a él le sucedía desde hacía seis meses. Shura en cambio nos miró con una expresión incrédula y desconfiada, a él no le pasaba todavía. Durante unas semanas no quiso creernos, le parecía que aquello no sonaba a una función natural del cuerpo, hasta que no lo vivió en carne propia no nos comprendió del todo. Pero después estuvimos nuevamente unidos por la experiencia y la ignorancia y frescura de Death Mask nos impulsó a aceptarlo como algo normal. e nos permitió tocarlas, y no pude entender hasta que punto llegaría a amar mi armadura, ni hasta que punto llegaríamos a pertenecerles.

.

 **18 – Estúpido – 207 palabras**

Nuestra vida continuó entre entrenamientos, peleas, alguna muerte ocasional y el inclemente calor. Teníamos una estúpida competencia privada acerca de quién sería el primero en conseguir su armadura; no fue nada sorprendente que el primero fuera Shura. No me importó realmente, al principio… después lo odié, porque él no quiso vernos más, se alejaba en cuanto nos veía venir y llegamos a pensar que le daba pena estar con nosotros porque aún éramos aprendices y él era ya un santo de la mayor categoría posible.

El siguiente fue Death Mask, él me había asegurado que no actuaría como Shura, que seguiría actuando con igual naturalidad conmigo sin importar nada, que odiaba a ese presuntuoso y estúpido español y que la armadura no lo cambiaría. Sin embargo debí sospechar, porque se negó a jurarlo. Me sorprendió y me dolió que se apartara de mí también, creí que iba a volverme loco de la soledad; ellos eran la razón detrás de todos mis actos, yo entrenaba y me esforzaba cada día porque sabía que ellos lo estaban haciendo también. Verlos juntos fue totalmente chocante para mí, nunca se habían llevado demasiado bien y ahora estaban a solas todo el tiempo, huyéndome.

Esa fue la temporada más difícil de todas.


	8. 19-20

**19 – Fuego**

Comprendí lo que sucedía menos de un mes después. El maestro estaba golpeándome por una afrenta que ya no recuerdo. Me exigía una disculpa, pero yo estaba solo y abandonado… no sentía muchas ganas de seguir viviendo. Él iba incrementando su nivel de violencia, cada vez más impaciente por mi terquedad; sentí la energía que desplegaba en su puño, iba a matarme. Cuando lo vi venir supe que no podía permitirlo, que a pesar de lo miserable de mi existencia no quería morir, tenía que detenerlo, pero él era un caballero de plata, casi invencible.

De alguna forma que aún hoy no puedo explicar, encontré mi cosmos y llamé a mi armadura; la sentí llenar mi cuerpo de un calor abrazante, terrible como el fuego del sol mismo; era doloroso pero también era mi salvación. Lo maté casi sin pensar, ocupado en sensaciones mucho más intensas. Era conectar con el universo entero a través del metal, llenarme de convicción por mi propio destino, me sentí más poderoso y pleno de lo que nunca antes.

Estuve por horas sumergido en aquella sensación y cuando terminó, me sentí extraordinariamente feliz, podría volver a estar con ellos dos, finalmente volvíamos a ser iguales. Fueron a buscarme al sentir el despliegue de energía y se explicaron con torpeza, no se habían alejado por una sensación de superioridad, sino porque no querían arruinar mi encuentro con mi armadura, no querían advertirme de cómo sería ser entregado al oro porque necesitaban que lo experimentara por mí mismo. Se los agradecí.

.

 **20 – Hogar**

A partir de entonces pude apoderarme del templo de Piscis y convertirlo en un mi hogar. Pero no solamente el de Piscis, Cáncer y Capricornio tuvieron también las puertas abiertas para mí. Los primeros meses fueron fantásticos, pulir nuestras habilidades, divertirnos asustando a los mismos guardias que antes nos aterraban, pavonearnos vestidos de oro. Era todo precioso y perfecto, nos divertimos increíblemente, incluso bajamos al pueblo un par de veces para hacer las cosas que nunca habíamos podido hacer; como comprar ropa a nuestro gusto y comidas no saludables.

Siempre lo hacíamos todo los tres juntos, fuimos al cine y a los parques, robamos manzanas dulces y ayudamos a pintar una casa. Si a alguno de los tres se le ocurría una cosa, los otros dos lo respaldaban al momento; eran cosas variadas, de acuerdo a la naturaleza de cada uno; todas las disfruté, era increíblemente divertido.


	9. 21-22

**21 – Aventura**

Poco después comenzaron las misiones. Al principio estaba emocionado, seguro de que serían una gran aventura… como dije, era un ingenuo. Las misiones consistían en poner mi vida en peligro, emocionante, sí, pero no agradable. Yo creía que tendríamos asegurada la supervivencia si nos convertíamos en Caballeroa, mas no, nuestras vidas siempre iban a ser bienes negociables para el patriarca.

Le importaban más los pueblerinos anónimos de cualquier lugar, a nosotros nos enviaba a parar revueltas, a solucionar desastres naturales, a servir de mediador diplomático, cualquier cosa en la que pudiéramos arriesgar el pellejo. Nadie hubiera dado un centavo por nosotros –éramos demasiado jóvenes– de no haber llevado la armadura, pero la mayoría sabía lo que significaba y obedecían, rara vez teníamos que utilizar la fuerza y matar.

En cuanto volvíamos al santuario nos reuníamos los tres y contábamos todo a detalle, esperábamos que sabiendo los peligros que había allí afuera pudiéramos mantenernos con vida, de pronto nos encontrábamos de nuevo en la carrera por la supervivencia.

.

 **22 – Beso**

Poco a poco nos fuimos haciendo adultos. Yo tenía catorce años, pero sentía que había vivido treinta y no había nada en todo el mundo que no me sintiera capaz de hacer. Éramos todopoderosos, fuertes, valientes, agresivos… e inocentes. Ninguno de los tres tenía idea de qué tan inocentes éramos. Hasta que Shura nos trajo ese conocimiento.

–En mi última misión, una mujer me besó.

No había sido una especialmente bonita, ni joven, pero le besó el borde de los labios y Shura había sentido temblarle todo el cuerpo. Death Mask estaba estupefacto y algo asqueado, yo sentí el deseo correrme por todo el cuerpo. Cuando nos habíamos abierto al mundo habíamos conocido las cosas que antes nos ocultaban, el amor y el romance eran una parte pequeña de ese mundo desconocido.

Death no quería saber más, pero yo le insistí, siempre íbamos iguales, no podíamos dejar que Shura tuviese una experiencia que nosotros no. Más que reticente, frunció la cara completa y me dejó acercarme. Aquel beso no fue como yo lo había esperado, no fue nada más que humedad y desazón. Shura se rió.

–Así no se hace.

Luego tomó la cara de Death Mask en sus manos –ambos estábamos extraordinariamente sorprendidos de que no hubiera sido la mía– y lo besó. Usó sus labios y su lengua de una forma totalmente innata, sin malicia ni técnica, pero con habilidad. Se introdujo en su boca y le acarició la nuca con los dedos. Yo estaba ardiendo, hasta la combustión, sólo de mirarlos.

Cuando se separaron para respirar supe que tenía que intentarlo de nuevo. Cogí a Death Mask, que seguía con los labios entreabiertos y traté de imitar la acción de Shura. Practiqué con él por horas antes de atreverme a besar a Shura, temí que se burlara de mi falta de pericia.

Por último tratamos de besarnos los tres al mismo tiempo, aquello no dio buen resultado y terminamos riendo a carcajadas.


	10. 23-24

**23 – Pasión**

Después de ese primer encuentro las cosas se encendieron bastante. Nuestros cuerpos habían permanecido aletargados durante mucho tiempo y ahora explotaban en las manos ajenas. Éramos jóvenes, pero nos creíamos adultos, sin embargo nuestras acciones no llegaron a concretarse de la forma en que lo hacen entre adultos, principalmente porque no sabíamos la mecánica del sexo.

Tocarnos unos a otros era instintivo, besarnos también, pero no teníamos inventiva; jamás se nos habría ocurrido penetrarnos entre nosotros, éramos demasiado ignorantes. Aún así la pasión se convirtió en el eje de nuestras vidas, en todo lo que había dentro de nuestras mentes. Matábamos más a menudo, tan sólo para hacer las misiones más cortas y poder volver a reunirnos, dos o tres, y yacer juntos. Yo prefería cuando estaban ambos, pero no siempre era posible, tampoco me molestaba saber que ellos dos se habían visto a solas, la memoria de aquel primer beso me encendía, cuando era yo quien estaba en misión me los imaginaba juntos y me acariciaba.

.

 **24 – Página**

Cuando miro hacia atrás, no puedo recordar haber notado nada extraño, el santuario siempre fue para mí un lugar de horror y el patriarca su mayor verdugo. El cambio entre Shion y Saga me pasó por completo desapercibido y hubiera podido seguir así por siempre.

Fue Death Mask quien trajo aquella verdad a nuestras vidas, era medianoche y estábamos recostados en las gradas del coliseo, mirando nuestras constelaciones cuando él comenzó a hablar. Jamás lo habíamos escuchado tan serio, ni tan tenso. Comenzó hablando de la justicia, nosotros sabíamos lo imperfecta que era, lo dura que podía resultar; después nos habló del poder, era eso lo que nos había permitido sobrevivir hasta entonces, primero el poder físico, luego el mental y por último el de nuestros cosmos. A través del poder habíamos llevado justicia allí a donde se nos ordenara, en cada una de nuestras misiones; pero no debíamos obedecer a ciegas, dijo, debíamos saber el propósito final detrás de aquel que nos dirigía.

–El me dijo que haría un mundo donde la fuerza lo rigiera todo, donde la justicia estuviera en manos de los hombres y no de los dioses. Ha cumplido con su palabra. Es una de las pocas personas en mi vida que ha hecho eso.

Pude sentir la batalla dentro de Shura, ¿podía creer aquellas palabras? La lógica de Death Mask era innegable y sin embargo, dudaba. Yo en cambio no me sentí demasiado impresionado, no necesitaba razonarlo, ni necesitaba pruebas. A mí me habían instruido sobre la diosa a una edad bien avanzada y no tenía fervor por su causa. La única causa que a mí me importaba era la mía propia, y eso eran aquellas dos personas. Para mí ellos lo eran todo, si uno proponía algo, los otros dos lo seguíamos. Death Mask ya estaba metido en eso, yo no iba a dejarlo solo.

Una vez expresé mi determinación, Shura también dejó de dudar. No iba a abandonarnos. Quizá llegaría el día en que ambos lamentáramos aquella decisión, pero mientras íbamos a continuar, a pasar página y a mantenernos con vida, eso es lo único que podíamos hacer.


	11. 25-26

**25 – Silla – 168 palabras**

Esa fue una época muy dura. Las misiones aumentaron en número y las víctimas también. De ser asesinos nos convertimos en torturadores. A veces atábamos a los desdichados a una silla cualquiera y utilizando nuestras técnicas menos efectivas los interrogábamos hasta que confesaban el nombre de todos los detractores del Santuario.

A veces quería hacer lo que hacía Death Mask, que conservaba un fiel registro de todas sus víctimas mediante las máscaras en la tercera casa. Yo olvidaba los rostros demasiado aprisa, así como los nombres. No me sentía particularmente culpable, pero sentía que olvidar no estaba bien, que era una falta de respeto.

Shura como siempre, se mostró distinto. Se negó a torturar. Mataba con agilidad y presteza, destruía sin remordimiento, pero siempre daba a sus víctimas una muerte rápida y honrosa. A mí me parecía increíble que aún atravesando aquel camino de dudosa legitimidad él pudiera mantenerse tan íntegro. Death Mask se burlaba de vez en cuando, lo enfrentaba a su manera, haciendo crecer su colección.

.

 **26 – Pelota – 116 palabras**

No quiero que nos malentiendan, tampoco éramos del todo malos. Shura a veces tenía instintos piadosos y nos arrastraba con él. Debía ser parte de su herencia española, porque no le encuentro otra explicación. Sin razón alguna se le ocurría de pronto llevar comida a los pobres o juguetes a los niños. En ocasiones incluso nos quedábamos a jugar pelota con ellos. Vestimos muchos huérfanos, visitamos muchos enfermos. No todo el mundo era enemigo nuestro, solamente aquellos que se oponían a la voluntad del Patriarca.

Yo no lo consideraba especialmente cruel, el anterior a él había sido bastante más brutal con nosotros. Fue ese el que nos convirtió en esto y quien nos hizo terminar así.


	12. 27-28

**27 – Árbol**

Sin embargo estoy adelantándome al final, pues estuvimos muchos años al servicio del falso patriarca. Fue una época feliz, al menos la mayor parte. Teníamos mucho trabajo pero el resto de nuestro tiempo lo gastábamos juntos. Nos divertíamos, practicábamos un juego de lo más insano, que consistía en ver quién podía arrancar más árboles de un solo golpe, Shura siempre ganaba –presumiblemente–, Death Mask se enfurruñaba y yo me reía a carcajadas.

También practicamos bastante besarnos y tocarnos. Aquella actividad parecía no cansarnos nunca. No nos importaba el lugar ni el tiempo, hicimos a mucha gente correr aterrorizada de nuestra corrupción y desenfreno. Cada vez que me encontraba yaciendo entre ellos era un frenesí de placer y entrega. Queríamos conservar aquellos momentos y hacerlos durar por siempre, pero aún nos faltaban cosas por descubrir.

.

 **28 – Cerveza**

Admito que en esa ocasión la culpa fue mía. En uno de mis viajes al pueblo me regalaron un barril de cerveza fina. Creí que debía compartirlo con ellos, como cualquier otra cosa que llegara a mis manos, pero ninguno de los tres había probado jamás el alcohol.

Al principio el sabor no nos gustó mucho, cuando lo combinamos con nueces saladas mejoró bastante. Comenzamos a reírnos de todo y de nada, era una sensación plena y grata. Luego algo cambió, nos desinhibimos, idea extrañas pasaron por nuestra mente… ya no éramos tan ignorantes y si antes nos había faltado valor para intentarlo ahora parecíamos tener todo el valor del mundo.

Recuerdo haberme quitado la ropa yo mismo mientras ellos se desnudaban uno al otro; no me estaban ignorando, más bien se estaban poniendo de acuerdo. Esos dos se podían llevar realmente bien cuando se trataba sobre placer, en silencio actuaron con complicidad y me rodearon…

En aquel momento no me importó, justo ahora tampoco me importaría. Sentir sus manos, sus labios, sus cuerpos al completo fundiéndose conmigo, ambos a la vez, fue la experiencia de mi vida. La más dolorosa, pero también la más completa; en ese momento ellos lo eran todo, no han dejado de serlo desde entonces.


	13. 29-30

**Guest:** Ojalá disfrutes del final, aunque bueno no se puede decir que sea un final feliz. Besos.

 **29 – Chupete**

Al día siguiente nos despertó un terrible dolor de cabeza, nos aliviamos con agua fría y descanso. Los tres teníamos el cuerpo lleno de marcas rojas y amoratadas, chupetes, explicó Death Mask, debido a lo bueno que había sido. Un poco molesto le dije que la próxima vez él sería el sacrificio, creí que se enojaría o se negaría, pero no lo hizo, me sonrió con una mueca cansada y dijo que lo estaba esperando. Shura me abrazó por la espalda y preguntó que cuándo sería su turno. Ellos no me estaban utilizando, éramos lo mismo, nosotros tres y lo que vivía uno tenían que vivirlo los otros.

.

 **30 – Caricia**

Y así llegamos al día de hoy y a problema al que me enfrento. La muerte como tal no me importa, siempre maté sin remordimiento, convencido, aún hoy no me arrepiento. Pero mi propia muerte, eso es otra cosa; sólo tengo veintitrés años, no estoy listo para morir. Acaricio el oro de la armadura, tratando de conseguir fuerzas de ella, de convencerme de la inevitabilidad de éste día. Es inminente, es necesario.

Porque ellos están muertos. Primero Death Mask, quien cayó vencido en un sitio muy lejano en el que no hubiéramos podido alcanzarlo jamás, de él no queda nada, ni un cadáver, ni aquella preciada y hermosa colección… todo ha desaparecido tan absoluta e irremediablemente como es posible. Luego Shura, una parte de mí cree que se rindió, que lo hizo para darme valor, para demostrarle a Death Mask que también con él era uno, que por eso fundió su cuerpo con las estrellas y tampoco me dejó un cadáver sobre el que llorar.

Yo dejaré mi cuerpo aquí, en este templo. Debo hacerlo porque fui llamado el más bello entre todos los Santos. Después del día de hoy la gente me considerará un traidor, lo sé porque Saga ha perdido a todos sus aliados y las fuerzas que vienen lo sobrepasan… sus probabilidades son pocas, una vez que él caiga, también se deshonrarán nuestros nombres y memorias.

Nadie comprenderá porqué hicimos lo que hicimos, ni qué camino nos llevó hasta aquí, no podrán ver nuestra belleza interior, pero los obligaré a ver la exterior, a admirar aquello que destruyeron y lamentarse.

No quiero morir, eso es innegable, pero no puedo seguir viviendo. Lo que vive uno lo viven los otros dos, este es el último salto, la última experiencia. Hoy me uniré a ellos en la eternidad y ya nadie podrá separarnos.

.

 **FIN**


End file.
